SSTs, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), require servicing so that they remain in operation. ATMs require servicing to prevent and correct faults and also to replenish media that is being dispensed at the ATM. This media includes banknotes and printer paper.
When a service engineer corrects a problem (for example, a fault or insufficient media), he or she contacts a central management system to report that the problem has been corrected. However, there is no automated mechanism available for the central management system to validate that the problem has been (or all of the problems have been) resolved by the service engineer. In some cases, when the service engineer leaves the ATM, the ATM is still not functioning correctly; however, a fault may not be generated by that ATM until the first transaction after the service engineer has left the ATM. By this time the service engineer may be a significant distance from that ATM.
Furthermore, it is particularly important that when an ATM is out of service a service engineer is able to resolve any problems and restore the ATM to full operation. However, a service engineer may not have all the required information to successfully repair a faulty ATM.